


Pretty Boy

by wolfspirals (gracefulally)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, First Kiss, M/M, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/wolfspirals
Summary: Buck has a nickname for Eddie, but doesn't know it's a sore spot.





	Pretty Boy

Eddie would like the first responders to believe that Buck’s spontaneous infatuation with calling him “pretty boy” around the station house is the first time the nickname has happened, but it’s far from the truth and they all seem in on that knowledge. When Chimney picks it up and eventually, Hen, too, Eddie tries to stay lighthearted. At least, the Captain has a mind not to call him those two sweet words. In reality, he’s not sure which hurts more: Buck settling on the same tired nickname from his Fort Hood days or the memories the words dig up.

Regardless of what stirs Eddie when he hears the words “pretty boy,” the lopsided grin and tip of his chin are enough to hide the ache shooting through him.

Until one hot, hot day on a call with the team in the mountains after a distress call that has them searching for a hiker and his daughter. Buck and Eddie get back to the truck, two sweat-dripping, filthy beasts of men ready for a breather and when Buck pants, “Hey, pretty boy, toss me a water,” Eddie breaks.

The bottle of water Eddie tosses bounces squarely off Buck’s left upper-quadrant and the dehydrated fireman is too busy trying to catch the Dasani like it’s a slippery fish to notice Eddie approaching him with determination increasing with each step. Buck’s sudden squawk of disbelief goes way up the mountain when Eddie grasps him by the suspenders, slams the bigger man up against the truck, and kisses him with every bit of anger that’s been steeping in his chest since the words first left Buck’s gorgeous mouth. Eddie doesn’t look back as he stalks away through the brambles and wipes his mouth.

Separate feelings of angst and confusion considered, it’s probably best for both men that they can’t hear Chimney’s breathless declaration that Hen owes him a dollar as the other pair comes down the mountain overlooking the truck with an exhausted teenager and her dad in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Look for a flashback Eddie Diaz solo fic on why that nickname carries such weight for the veteran.


End file.
